KONG
by Ginger Grande
Summary: The story of the wacky cartoon band Gorillaz, or how I think it went. CHAPTER FOUR UP! Told fron Murdocs POV. Rated T for suggestive themes and language.
1. A Not so Average Night

**Chapter one**

A typical 5am at Kong. Yeah, nothing special except for the fact that we'd just came back from recording "White Light". I was sitting in the kitchen with my feet on the table, finishing the last of the hot wings we'd ordered from "Greasy Dens". 2D and Russel were eating the pizza we'd kept from a week ago, miracle they didn't get food poisoning, and after giving 2D a goodnight kiss, Paula had probably gone to bed.

I licked the last of the grease off of my fingers and then proceeded to speak. "Well we did an OKAY sorta job, but...mmm we could do better." Russel and 2D just stared at me in disbelief as I spoke…they never opposed me. I then stood up, but before leaving the room, Russel called out, "Hey, we're playing Cards…want a game?" I eyed him, and then continued to walk out. "Nah, cards aint' my kind o' game."

I headed to the bathroom and yawned, and as I neared closer to the bathroom I could hear singing. I could tell it was Paula immediately because her singing voice is plain shit (even worse then mine). Not even looking at her I walked in, heading towards a stall. "Hey…Mudsy?" I looked up, she never called me that. Sounded a bit gross coming from her.

She was only wearing a bra and underwear, and she was walking towards me. "I heard your talented at other things besides...music..." She smirked. I didn't understand why she was flirting but I took the opportunity happily. "Only one way for yeh find out, eh luv?" I said, grinning.

I pushed her into the third stall of the bathroom and closed the door, it was a bit tight but would have to do.

We went at it for about twenty minutes, until heavy footsteps (probably Russel's) silenced us. We could hear his humming as he got closer to the door, and for a second I thought he was gonna come in. Finally the footsteps passed and we continued going at it, but man, I really shouldn't stretch my luck. Russel was heading by the door again, but this time stopped and came in.

We kept dead silent as Russel headed to the stalls, still humming the same tune as before. But that damn Paula ruined it all. She was putting her panties back on and pushed the stall door opened and of course, Russel immediately took notice. "Yo Paula, what the hell!?" Russel exclaimed as he covered his eyes, still oblivious to the fact that I was also in the stall. "Erm…well…" Paula hesitated. While she was trying to make up and excuse, I put my pants back on and was now trying to climb over the stall without being noticed, but Russel, oh sweet Satan, Russel saw me.

I cringed as Russel (who was now mad as hell) pushed Paula aside and charged at me like a mad bull. I tried to get over the stall, but Russel managed to grab my leg. "Let go of me yeh WANKER!!!" I shouted, attempting to squirm out of his grasp. But with one violent tug Russel had thrown me onto the cold, damp floor. Dazed, I could do nothing but lay there as Russ wrapped his giant hand around my neck, leveling me up to his face. His vacant eyes were filled with anger, just waiting to be unleashed onto me. "I said, LET ME GO YEH WANKER!" I yelled once again, spitting all over his face. That was the last straw. He pulled his fist back, and then sent it flying full force right at my face, hitting my nose.

"GRAAAAGHHHHAAUGH!! MY NOSE! YEH FUCKER!" I wailed, twisting and squirming in his grip. He just glared at me . I then felt something warm trickling down from my nose to my neck, and screeched even louder when I realized it was MY BLOOD. Russel shook his head in disgust and then looked at Paula who was hiding in the corner of the stall frozen with horror. _"Yeah, hit her! Hit that slut! Its all her fault!"_ I mentally screamed, still squirming and screeching aloud. "I'll deal with you later Paula." Russel growled, glaring at her. "First…" His eyes met mine. "I have to deal with YOU!"


	2. Blind With Anger

**Chapter Two**

I struggled to pull myself away from Russel, who was dragging me to Satan-knows-where by the back of my shirt collar (my GOOD shirt too). He'd dragged me down two flights of stairs, which meant we were going to 2D's room. We turned the corner and Russel burst into 2D's room angerly. Instictivly, 2D jumped away from his videogames and dove behind his bed, because it was usually me who would barge into his room to beat the crap out of him.

"D, its just me." Russel huffed, gritting his teeth. 2D lifted his head over the bed carefully, and when realizing it was safe walked over to us. "Oi, wots you want this late at night?" 2D asked, not seeming to notice me. "Well," Russel sighed "Somebody here has something to TELL you." Russel shoved me towards 2D. I crossed my arms and glared at Russel. "Go on, tell him." Russel made a fist at me. "Well…me and Paula...erm…were playing around." I sighed, as 2D just looked at me with a puzzled kind of expression. "Wot kind o' game? Cards? Yeh said yeh didn't like cards.." 2D frowned, and I heard Russel impatiently sigh. I looked back at Russel, who made his fist slam into his other hand. "We were going at it and Russel caught us." I growled impatiently.

"No wonder Russ is mad, I would be too if I caught yeh playing cards with Paula after yeh said yeh don' like playing cards." 2D said, rubbing his chin. I was really tempted to strangle him. "D…" Russel said finally, worn out by 2D's stupidity as much as I was. "Murdoc was having sex with Paula in the bathroom, and I caught them…" He sighed.

2D just gave Russel a blank stare, his paper-for-a-brain trying to process what Russel just said. After a few moments 2D started to tremble and his expression turned to shock. He finally figured it out. "Bu…but why Murdoc? I thought yeh w..were my buddy!"

I did sorta feel bad for him, he was just so innocent and naïve; didn't even see it coming. "D…I'm sorry man.." Russel offered his massive to 2D, who was now backing away. "No, just all of yeh get out.." 2D squeaked, turning his back to us. I think he was crying, because he stated to shake and I thought I heard him sniffle, before Russel tugged me out of his room.

"Look what you did!" Russel yelled, pushing me into the wall. "Get the hell out of my sight before I kick your ass!" He hissed. I got up and seemed to trip on my own feet as I ran up the stairs. _"What am I afraid of? Its just Russel…."_ I didn't have a chance to answer that thought because the pain from my nose grew stronger. I grunted as I walked to the phone and called the emergency line, my fingers smearing blood all over the phone. I told the person on the other line where I lived and what happened coolly, not wanting to show my vunerability. "We will be there shortly sir." The woman on the other line said before hanging up.

While I was waiting for the ambulance to arrive, I decided to give Paula a piece of my mind. I went to the bathroom, but Paula was gone, must be in her room. I headed to her room, and as I predicted she was there. "Hey there." Paula jumped at my words, then I noticed that she was putting clothes into a large suitcase. "Wot yeh doing, planning on leaving?" I closed her door and locked it. "N-no just get out…you hurt me enough." Paula stuttered. Now I was pissed off. "Where the hell did that come from!? Me hurt you!? Look at my fuckin' nose!! You don't even have a scratch! Russel oughta beat your ass! And anyways yeh started this shit! Yeh knew it was just a one time thing! Fuck! Ugly Bitch! Yeh Skank!" I roared, slapping her with my bloody hand. "No!" She screamed, pushing me to the ground and running out the door. I, of course ran after her yelling every foul word that came to mind. She ran to front door, unlocked and unlatched it and ran outside (I was daytime by now, so unfourunately no zombies) I didn't stop chasing her until I got to the front gate. "AND DON'T COME BACK TO GET YOUR SHIT!!" I shouted at her. I went back inside and headed to her room, smashing and throwing anything I could get my hands on. The pain of my broken nose was bearable for the moment because the feeling of pleasure from destroying all of Paula's belongings overcame it.

Suddenly, our doorbell chimed loudly, and I stopped my rampage. I ran to the door and opened it…and there stood an ambulance driver. "Mr. Mudoc Niccals, I presume?" The man said smoothly. "Yeah…took yeh long enough." I panted, exhausted from my rampage. The man led me to the ambulance car, and as we drove away, I smiled at the fact that we'd never see Paula again.


	3. Anorexic Dullard

**Chapter Three**

I stayed at the hospital for the next few days to give that big mountain Russel some time to calm down and for that dullard 2D to get over the situation. Today I'd decided to leave because the hospital was HORRIBLE! I couldn't smoke; everything in the damned place was so bleach-white that you'd go blind if you stayed here for a week and worst of all; the nurses were all too busy to even give me a chance to flirt…it was a boring and uneventful stay and I was happy to leave.

"So Mr. Nicalls" The pudgy doctor began. I rolled my eyes; Mr. wasn't something people usually addressed me as. "You have to keep that bandage on your nose for two more weeks, and then you have a check up where we'll check for any infections, and if everythings okay then the bandage comes off." He gave me an odd smile, and I just nodded in agreement and stood up. "See you in about two weeks!" The pudgy man shouted as I walked towards the exit. "My ass yeh will…" I murmured, ripping the bandage off my nose when I got outside. I pulled out a smoke, hailed a cab and headed home.

I arrived at the front gates of Kong. Usually I hated the walk through the graveyard, but today I was happy to go through the aisles of graves to get home. When I got to the front door, I unlocked it and decided to make a grand entrance. "The king has arrived! Hail Satan!" I announced, spitting what was left of my cig onto the floor. It was so nice to be home, I almost forgot how it looked and the smell…cigarettes and rotting bodies, what a sweet smell! Suddenly I realized something…it was eerily quiet. "Ey! Anyone ere'!?" I shouted. I went to find where everyone was, and when I arrived in the kitchen I found a note from Russel addressed to 2D.

"_D,_

_Went out to play pool, won't be back until later tonight. If you're in the mood to eat, there's four tacos in the fridge. _

_Get better,_

_Russ."_

I read through the letter four times, and then looked in the fridge. There were still four, untouched (nasty looking) tacos laying there. _"If you're in the mood to eat? Get better?...You mean the dullards still not over it!?" _I sighed and headed to 2D's room, I was starting to get annoyed now; he should learn to get over it, life still goes on.

I turned the doorknob to 2D's room, it was locked; which was a surprise to me because this was the first time he'd ever locked his door. 2D obviously heard me at the door, because he miserably sniffled; "Russel, I'm not coming out, so yeh can just go away." It almost made me feel bad. "Dullard, it's me Murdoc, lemme in!" I commanded. 2D then started to sob "Y..Yeh especially..Go away...!"

Once again my temper got the best of me. "Stop whining like a little bitch! GET OVER YEHSELF!" I kicked the door down and headed for 2D, who was sitting on the floor. I picked him up by his shirt collar. "I'LL TEACH Y--" I stopped my rampage and stared at 2D. His normal 'anorexic girl' figure now looked frail and thinner then whatever was skinnier then an anorexic girl. The shirt he was wearing (which normally fit on him) looked a size too big. His eyes had black bags under them and he looked like he hadn't bathed since the incident.

2D looked up at me with an expressionless stare, it was freaking me out because I'd never seen him like this. "D-dullard what ave' yeh eaten since I left!?" I barked. 2D started to speak (and started to cry again) "Do…meh painkillers and water count?" He sniffled wearily.

Once again, I was royally pissed about how he thought his life was tragic. Shit happens, get over it and move on. I grabbed a handful of his azure-blue hair and pulled him up the stairs, and of course he didn't like it at all.

After a half-an-hour struggle I'd finally gotten him sitting in a chair at the kitchen table. I took a cold taco from the fridge and placed it in front of him. "Eat." I commanded. 2D just looked at the taco in disbelief, shook his head and started to get teary-eyed again. He was pushing my buttons, and I'd finally had it when he refused to eat again. I grabbed a handful of his hair again, but this time the dullard was too weak to struggle and fight back. I pushed his face into the cold taco, making a mess everywhere. "Stop acting like yeh life is a fuckin' tragedy! Yeh don' even BEGIN to understand what suffering and tragedy are dullard! Now EAT!" I stormed. _"No way dullards ruining MY band anymore then it already is." _I mentally growled, putting my hands back down to my side.

"I-I can't finish it Murdoc.." 2D sniffled, he'd only taken a few bites…couldn't finish it my ass! I grabbed the terrified 2D and glared at him with my mismatched eyes, but he surprised me by kicking me full-force to the floor. "FUCK!" I howled as my head hit the table corner. 2D scurried into Paula's old room and locked the door. I stormed after him, pounding on the door with my fists. "Get the HELL out of there NOW!" I shouted, but 2D just kept simply yelling "NO!" In response to everything I would say.

I attempted to break down the door, but this door was much more sturdier then 2D's bedroom door. "Fine dullard, do whotever yeh want, I'm not stopping yeh." I growled, pretending to leave. 2D (being the idiot he was) opened the door, thinking that I'd left; but was in for a shock when I pounced on him. He shut his eyes and cringed as I struck him in the face. After a few punches 2D squeaked out "Stop…please..I'm sorry, I'll eat if yeh stop.."

"Damn right yeh will." I started to follow 2D back to the kitchen, when I heard somebody; probably Russel entering the front door. He came upstairs silently, obviously heading for the kitchen, where he bumped into me and 2D.

Russel just looked at 2D, not knowing whether to be happy he came out of his room, or to be surprised at his condition. Russel then looked at me. "Nice to see you back." He snorted. "Yeh, it's good to be back.." I replied, not really caring what he thought of my return. Russel then turned back to the dullard. "D…are you okay?" Russel worriedly questioned . "Yeh..yeh I'm feeling bettar', jus' getting somefink to eat." 2D forced a smile. Russel obviously noticed, because he replied: "Yeah, get some meat back on your bones…and while your eating I want to have a word with you…in PRIVATE." Russel eyed me as he finished the phrase. That was obviously my cue to go. "To hell with yeh, I'll be in my Winnie." I grunted before leaving the kitchen.

As I entered my Winnebago, the smell of stale smoke entered my lungs. It was so good to be back. I pulled out a cig from a pair of jeans on the floor and lit it, puffing away at it like mad. I sat down on my bed and pulled out a magazine from under my pillow; it was an old magazine, but my favorite nonetheless. After looking at the magazine for about an hour I grew bored. I wonder if they were still talking, and what they were talking about. I didn't have to wonder for long though, because Russel and 2D came into the car park, and were walking towards my Winnebago.


	4. A Night in the Winnie

**Chapter 4 **

I sighed as Russel's large fist pounded on the Winnebago's door, and slowly headed towards the source of the pounding. Russel burst in the moment I opened the door, followed shortly by 2D. He then sat down on the sofa and hailed 2D to come sit beside him. I snorted. Russel was almost too big for my sofa, leaving the dullard with almost no room.

Russel pointed to the seat where I usually ate, and of course I listened and sat down in it with out protest. I didn't want to get my nose punched in again.

"Me and D had a little chat about the whole situation..." Russel sighed. "And D thought that staying with you for a while would make him feel a bit better." I widened my eyes. "What do yeh mean stay? Stay as in living in MY Winnie!?" Russel nodded and attempted to slide over, obviously noticing the dullard's lack of space. "Oh no! No way he's livin' in MY Winnie! Not a chance in Heaven or Hell!" I crossed my arms and glared at Russel, the tension now rising in the room.

2D seemed to notice Russel's fists clenching, and cleared his throat. "I-its only fair Murdoc...I mean this was yer fault."

My eyes widened, "MY FAULT? Why don't yeh idiots get it through those thick skulls of yours that it was that ugly dog of a woman's fault!" I was now standing up again. Russel reached over and shoved me back into my chair violently. 'You WILL let D' stay with you and you WILL co-operate! Am I right?"

For a mere moment, just one moment I gave in. Then before I knew it, 2D was sitting on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

"So wot do you usually do here? Dun' you have any videogames?" He looked at me curiously. I growled at him and covered myself with a blanket. "Sleep." 2D was silent for a moment, his idiotic brain seemed to be taking its time. "But its only seven!" He finally protested. "Well in MY Winnie we go to sleep RIGHT NOW!"

It was bad enough that the dullard actually was staying, but that giant Russel also had to give him MY bed and make ME sleep on the sofa! The last thing I wanted to do was hear that idiot screeching.

2D swiftly gave in and turned off the lights, I heard him leap into my bed. That was NOT what my bed was for, and was another reason I was happy to go to sleep, so I didn't have to put up with him mistreating my stuff.

"G'night Murdoc." The dullard sighed. "Shut yeh trap and sleep." Those were the last words of the night, and I quickly fell asleep. But it didn't last very long. About two hours of sleep later and the idiot was sleep-talking. I waited for the talking to cease for a couple of minutes, but it didn't. Tired and irritated, I started feeling my way towards my bed, the plan was to punch him so that he'd stop his yapping. I'd done this previous times and it's a proven method.

As I crept closer to my bed, I realized that the dullard wasn't sleep talking—he was sleep crying. Then as I got even closer I realized another thing. He wasn't even asleep.

I sat down on the bed, alerting the dullard that someone was there. "Who-who's there? Is that you Murdoc?" 2D sat up alerted. "Yeah, its me, can't sleep cause of yeh bloody wailing" I replied. "S-sorry Murdoc, I'll be quiet." The bed creaked as he lay back down.

Its not that I'm a good guy or anything, and its not that my conscience kicked in--cause I don't have one, its just that at this particular moment I felt a sudden urge to explain myself. "2D.." I started. "..I wasn't trying to make yeh feel bad, I was doing yeh a favor." The dullard sat back up intently. "Wot do yeh mean favor?" He sounded curious. "I did yeh a favor, mate, she was an ugly, disloyal bitch." I stated. 2D's voice trembled "Please dun call her those things." I sighed "She was depressing and wasn't very good at guitar anyways, so not only did I do yeh a favor, I did the whole band a favor." There was no response, only silence. The odd silence and the dark made for a depressing mood, and after a few minutes I was about ready to go back to sleep. I started t get up when the dullard finally said something. "Thanks Murdoc, yeh right…I guess this wos a good thing." I smiled to myself. "Yeah, I am, so dun worry about it anymore and get some sleep." I started to stand up when I was tackled by the dullard. His ribs were poking into me as he was still quite thin from the whole not-eating thing. "Let go of me, yeh wanker." I brushed him off, I could feel his frown. "Get some sleep and tomorrow we'll go out somewhere to eat." I'm just guessing, but the dullard was probably grinning from one dumb ear to another as he said "Goodnight". I went back to the sofa, and fell asleep without any other interruptions during the night.

_Authors note: Damn, almost 2 years since I've updated this story..sorry guys, I really lost inspiration there for a while!_


End file.
